good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Empire and Federation Ironic Hatedom
Russia, is one of the world’s largest nation, borders European and Asian countries as well as the Pacific and Arctic oceans. Its landscape ranges from tundra and forests to subtropical beaches. It’s famous for Moscow's Bolshoi and St. Petersburg's Mariinsky ballet companies. This country was formerly known as Russian Empire where it was ruled by the monarchy until it was replaced by Soviet Union/USSR after the revolution and Now it is currently known as Russian Federation after the dissolution of USSR in 1991, however this country has a ironically hatedom since 1917. Why They're BADLY SLAVOPHOBIC?! In general #All of them hate Russia for some political reasons. #A majority of them are SJWs. #Some of them often call them Ruskies (which is a very offensive word for Russians). Russian Empire Hatedom #They hate the former Russian Empire because of it's atrocities on it's people, especially during World War 1 when Tsar Nicolas II fight the central Powers siding with France and UK. #They overlap with the Communism and Soviet Union Fandom which is even worse! #They glorify Vladimir Lenin for starting the Russian Revolution which resulting the downfall of the Imperial Russia back in 1917, even worse that they killed Tsar Nicholas and his family too! ##They believe in false promises of Lenin during the revolution. ##Even worse that even put the atrocious dictators like Lenin and Joseph Stalin, to those anyone who opposes them would probbably get into the Gulag! #They are also part of the Anti-capitalism movement. #They destroyed the legacy and the culture of the former Imperial Russia just because they fought in the Great War and against the Russia's policies. Russian Federation Hatedom #Most of the haters of the current Russian Federation are from the Leftist conspiracy movements. #They believe that Russia interferes the 2016 US Presidential elections by hacking the counting machines. How is this possible that the Russians developed a super computers to hack the Automated voting machines even tough that there are some states in the US are using manual ballots and not computerized! #They also make lies about Russia is helping Donald Trump to become the President! #They make Xenophobic hate comments against the Russians and accusing them that they're declaring a WORLD WAR 3! #They claim that Russia is making False-flag operations in Crimea, Yes Russia is sending only Soldiers and border troops but only to protect their border against the possible attacks from Ukrainians but that doesen't mean they should accuse Russia like that. #Some of the Americans (mostly Democrats) are making false accusations against Russians especially in the Ukrainian crisis. #Even antisemites believe that Russians are Jewish puppets, even tough that most of the Jews in Russia are just minorities while the Orthodox christians are the Majority and they had nothing to do with that! #Even American gamers would like to see Russians players as enemies in every video games, They didn't realized the fact that there are good Russians players in every games. Also they ignore the fact that there are also Russian videogame characters that are not villains or enemies in every videogames as well. #Even worse, some Russians of post-Soviet Era wants to bring back the Soviet Union as they really oppose the current Russia and bring back communism as well as reuniting the former republics of USSR! #They once compared Vladimir Putin to Adolf Hitler. How is a controversial president worse than an evil dictator who killed 6 million Jews? and 11 Million Slavs and Romanis?! #Even worse, that they hate Masha And The Bear because they believe it's a Russian Propaganda, Excuse me?! How's a cartoon becomes a Russian Propaganda?! #Also they hate Guardians (2017) film and they accused it for ripping-off the Fantastic Four despite the fact it was a pretty good movie and better than the 2015 Fantastic Four film. The Only redeeming qualities #Somehow they are against Russia's occupation of Crimea which is pretty obvious that this country is supporting the Ukrainian seperatists against the Ukrainians. Category:Politics Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Hatedoms Category:A Hatedom that is worldwide Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Hypocrites Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:What Killed The Meme Community Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:So Bad, It's Bad Hatedoms Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Country Hatedoms